sorrow:bullets
by mariathemunster
Summary: 2 songfics ther like chapters i guess well smas going though a rough time and she just cant handle it no more/danny has gone though alot and sams not there to help hes gone hes gone
1. sorrow

_**i dont own dp reaaaaally shouldt hav eto say it but dannys been on my back about it since i wrote the story cuts grrrr o and if you think that i was jokeing about him being on my back i wasnt he really is on my back*turns around***_

_**danny-hi ya**_

_**me-say hi people..okay danny i said it get off now**_

_**danny-alright byes off to chase sam**_

_**i dont own this song either flyleaf does and its called sorrow dxs :)**_

_**enjoy this songfic**_

**"Sorrow"**

_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
>Into paralyzing silence<br>Like the moonless dark  
>Meant to make me strong<br>_

I was in my purple walls surrounded hasnt been good and danny fought.I came home after not wanting his apoligise this has been happenin alot now. we fight I love him and hes my best friend.I felt weak at this fight.I walked to the balcony and looked up the moon was gone it was dark just how i like it i should feel great but...i dont i still remeber everything__

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
>Changed the color in my eyes<br>Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

I stood there taking in everthing but I fought back..hard he yelled i felt his breath on my face I looked in his eyes and they flashed green..they flashed green...hes mad and what happend, not even a secound ago we were all enjoying hanging out then, paulina came and said a smart remark and I defended myself and danny..he was mad? at me?__

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hope for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me_

I went in my room i cant take it i grabbed a one would care no one not even tucker he doesnt help me he stands by and watches I looked at our picture all of us together I grabbed my photos and looked at the one tucker secretly snapped when danny and me fell asleep next to each other cuddleing.__

_Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
>To face the ugly girl that's smothering me<br>Sitting closer than my pain  
>He knew each tear before it came<br>Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

I stood up and walked to the ugly why would danny want me when he can have paulina In looked in my hand it was bleeded i had been squeezing my hand with the razor flew in my room and saw me.

danny-sam what happened

sam-nothing

danny-your lieing

sam-no

danny hugged me

danny-its okay sam im sorry

i broke down crying ..how did he know__

_Sorrow last through this night  
>I'll take this piece of You<br>And hope for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As You flew right through me  
><em> 

he grabbed my hand and we went flying .how I loved this.I hope that this last

_And we kiss each other one more time  
>And sing this lie that's halfway mine<br>The sword is slicing through the question  
>So I won't be fooled by his angel light<em>

__the next day me and danny were going to get in major trouble so we did we kissed to get out of it and mr lancers face, was it told tucker

tucker-so you guys made out

me/danny-IT WAS A FAKE OUT MAKE OUT

tucker-mmhmmm as long as your not fighting..*smirks* do you guys like each other

me-..

danny-no!

me-yeah no

i looked at him no dont fall for his glow he doesnt like you..he never will

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hope for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me  
>And up into the stars<br>_

_Joy will come!_

i went hope crying i grabbed the razor i ws going for my wrist when I stopped I felt him I felt like he was here I felt whole once more but he doesnt like me so insted i got up got my pistol the one I had for emergency and put in my mouth I looked at the stars..im comein stars im comeing...then i pulled the trigger


	2. bullets

anything that is in bold are song lyrics when its italic then its his thoughts so pretty much dannys singing to this song somethimes i dont own dp or hollywood undead bullets

_**My legs are dangling off the edge  
>The bottom of a bottle is my only friend<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again  
>And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone<strong>_

well here I am its been a year since sam died since she left when tucker had asked if i like her i had said no thinking she would to but she didnt not until after i said it I wanted to talk to her alone since it didnt seem to tell her I love her in front of tucker but she didnt let me she just left after awhile I went to find her I saw her with a razor but she stopped i siged but as I sighed my ghost sense went off I had to do this just real quick but when I came back she had a gun to her head and bam she was gone my sammie was gone..

me**: My legs are dangling off the edge A stomach full of pills didn't work again  
>I'll put a bullet in my head And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone<strong> **Gone too far, yeah I'm gone again It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends One's a bottle of pills, one's a bottle of gin**

i sat down i've pushed tucker away from me when sam died i even pushed my fasmily away jazz mom dad...everyone..heh even paulina came to give her apoligies to me and i told her to buzz of she was the reason why couldnt she just leave sam alone

****_**I'm twenty stories up, yeah I'm up at the top  
>I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off<br>Asphalt to me has never looked so soft  
>I bet my mama found my letter, now she's calling the cops<strong>_

my mom..i can see her face now

(moms pov)

i arrived home danny hasnt been the same so i needed to try to talk to him one more time.I walked into the kitchen and saw a not

(note)

mom i love you and dad and jazz and tucker soo much but i cant take it anymore.I hate suffering. so I'm going with sam I'm finallly going to be with her.I love all of you guys its ot your fault you guys tried but I just pushed you away and since I'm dieing you need to protect the city im danny phantom dont be sad cause you tried to kill me you didnt know but vlad masters is vlad plasmius to btw i love you guys sooo much but i have to go i need to go

love, danny fenton/phantom

i cryed so much no danny were would he go the building

me-JACK CALL THE POLICE NOW!

**I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it  
>'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance<br>Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent  
>'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is<strong> 

I looked at myself i was in a suit the suit i wore to the dance when i had danced with sam, my wrist it has scraches cuts scars all over i've lived for a year i didnt even think i'd make it a month but I did cuz I didnt want to leave them but its too much

**I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife  
>But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice<br>I never bought a suit before in my life  
>But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice<strong> 

I looked around me I brought everything a knife, pistol, pills, rope and sitting on the edge of a building im ready

me- **So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow  
>Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow<br>**  
><em><strong>My legs are dangling off the edge<br>The bottom of a bottle is my only friend  
>I think I'll slit my wrists again<br>And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone  
><strong>__  
><em>_**My legs are dangling off the edge  
>A stomach full of pills didn't work again<br>I'll put a bullet in my head  
>And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone<strong>_

**We hit the sky, there goes the light  
>No more sun, why's it always night?<br>When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream  
>When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?<strong>

and thats just it i cant sleep cause when i do i dream and all i see is sam her body..her blood splattered all over the walls

**We feel a little pity but don't empathize  
>The old are getting older, watch a young man die<br>A mother and a son and someone you know  
>Smile at each other and realize you don't<strong>

everyon felt pity for me becaus eof sams..departure but everyone dies sometime right. pictures of my mom and me ar scattered on the roof... memories flood though me

**You don't know what happened to that kid you raised  
>What happened to the father who swore he'd stay?<br>I didn't know 'cause you didn't say  
>Now mama feels guilt, yeah mama feels pain<strong> 

my dad left awhile ago but he came back..with another child turns out he cheated on mom and she tried to hide it from us but when he came back saying that she broke his heart my mom felt guilty and she felt pain to see him agian but she still toke him bakc

**When you were young you never thought you'd die  
>Found that you could but too scared to try<br>You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye  
>Climb to the roof to see if you could fly<strong>

the day that I saw sam die I wanted to so bad insted i picked up her lifeless body and cried and sams mom walked in and screamed and blamed it on guess who danny phantom i went home and looked in the mirror went to the roof and was close to jumping until jazz stopped me.

me-**So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow  
>Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow<strong>

_**My legs are dangling off the edge  
>The bottom of a bottle is my only friend<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again  
>And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone<strong>_

_**My legs are dangling off the edge  
>A stomach full of pills didn't work again<br>I'll put a bullet in my head  
>And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone<strong>_

and with that last thought i grabbed the gun and im comeing sam I'm comeing *BAM*

(Narrators pov)dannys body was still in phantom mode when he shot himself but he transformed back into danny fenton when he died and since it was windy his limp body fell 200 feet to the ground everything was silent until a women screamed and then screams and tears could be heard everywere the loudest from jazz and maddie but 3 streets down a little girl was skipping with he mom singing

girl- **I wish that I could fly  
>Way up in the sky<br>Like a bird so high  
>Oh, I might just try<br>**

she looked in the sky and saw a figure that looked like danny

girl-**I wish that I could fly  
>Way up in the sky<br>Like a bird so high  
>Oh, I might just try<strong>

she waved and he waved back happy  
>girl- <strong>Oh, I might just try<strong> 


End file.
